


save the trees

by bloomingcosmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ecowarrior sakura and clueless rich sasuke, going to be a series of oneshots bc aliss is a genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcosmo/pseuds/bloomingcosmo
Summary: in which an environmentally conscious sakura helps a clueless rich sasuke broaden his view of the world around him.(a series of oneshots)





	save the trees

It’s 9 am and Sasuke is, quite frankly, disturbed. 

He just got out from the Uchiha Corporation's building to send some papers to the Hyuuga Offices down the street. His father sent him since it would be quicker and knew his son, at the ripe age of 20, was ready to understand what it meant to make deals. Fugaku was a very prominent businessman who owned nearly half of Konoha. His investments were all, but not limited to: building projects that scattered across town and the Konoha mall. The Uchiha Cooperation was also in charge of the huge events held within the city throughout the year; making them extremely important to nearby cities. If you wanted to do anything within Konoha, you always had to consult the Uchiha. It was an unspoken rule. The city respected them. 

Well, maybe not all. 

“Oh! Here he is!” yelled a woman, who couldn’t look any older than he was. She wore her pink hair in a bun and had on a pair of jeans and a shirt that said “ _World Environment Day_ ” in cursive with an illustration of a forest surrounding it. She pointed her megaphone right at him, “Sasuke Uchiha! What do you have to say about your family’s involvement in the recent deal concerning the Konoha forest?” 

Sasuke stared at her. He just wanted to get to the Hyuuga Office to make the damn deal. This woman threw him off. Instead, he just grunted and tried to ignore her, but she followed: 

“Ha! The mannerisms of a true Uchiha. Deals in secret and nothing to say to the public—the people, the city, your family is actually hurting!” 

Okay, that did it. 

Sasuke turned around and glared, “You’re annoying.” 

“And your family hates the forest, which provides the animals of the city a home. If your family does this deal, the entire ecosystem will collapse and we will have to rely on other cities for supplies, rather than make our own,” the woman grit her teeth; green eyes fixed on him, “which we have been, for nearly centuries! I thought the  _ Uchiha _ family would have more respect for the population of Konoha than that.” 

… Well, when she put it that way. 

“Huh,” was all Sasuke could muster. 

“Here,” the woman took out a huge, 4-inch binder that was full, “You need to read the studies on the impact the deal could do.” 

“What,” Sasuke stared as he was handed the binder. It was impressive, but now he literally had… no words. 

The woman beamed, “Please do us a favor and read it. Okay,” she waved her hand in his face, “You can go now.” 

Sasuke continued to stare when she walked away and turned around, stunned. 

_ Who the hell…?  _

**Author's Note:**

> aliss told me this idea and i had to... write a short fic for it... and now i'll never be able to stop thinking about it. thank u, aliss.


End file.
